The invention relates to hazard-avoidance systems and methods and, more particularly, systems and methods of avoiding a collision involving an animal.
Collisions involving vehicles and animals threaten human safety, cause property damage, and kill wildlife. Conventional solutions include building fences, hunting or harassing animals, or eradicating their habitat in the aviation environment. However, a costly and dangerous collision problem persists. For example, the U.S. Air Force estimates that bird strikes cause over $54 million in damage to aircraft yearly and threaten aircrew safety.
Thus there is a need for collision-avoidance solutions that are more effective and less labor-intensive.